Double T
The Dinka Double T is a motorcycle featured in the The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Although the "Dinka" logo cannot be found on the bike itself, the police refer to it as a "Dinka Double T" over their radio. Design The bike's front end is similar to that of the Honda CBR1000RR, with the side view being almost identical to the Aprilia RSV4. It is available in a variety of vivid body colors, usually sporting matching color wheels. Performance The Double T is powered by a 900cc inline-4 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox, producing only 170 bhp, making it the less powerful of all six new motorcycles introduced in The Lost and Damned. Its high-revving low gear, along with poor gear-changing, make this a poor choice for getaways since a cop could easily drag you off it at mid first gear. Acceleration is anything but fun; due to its sluggish first and second gears. However, its top speed of 180 mph (290 km/h) and handling are pretty strong. The Double T's design makes cornering, wheelies, and endos a breeze. Mission appearances GTA V The Double T is one of the vehicles the Epsilon Program requests Michael De Santa acquire for them ("Assuming the Truth"). Notable owners *Uptown Riders Locations The Lost and Damned *Can be found in Northwood, driven by the Uptown Riders. *You can rarely find the Double T parked around the back of the largest mansion on Owl Creek Ave. *Usually spawns when driving an FIB Buffalo around Alderney *As an alternative, you can call Clay to provide you with a Double T. The Ballad of Gay Tony *Can be found in Westdyke, Alderney and in Hove Beach, Broker. GTA V *Near the Dorset Drive—South Boulevard Del Perro intersection in Rockford Hills, it is located at one of the parking spaces of the Lifeinvader Office building. *Spawns frequently while riding around Del Perro with the Bati 801. *In the parking lot of The Richman Hotel, north of the Los Santos Golf Club. *Can be bought from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com website for $12,000 (online only) Trivia *The Double T is one of the very few bikes in the GTA series with thick-walled tires, the other being the Zombie. *When the player calls Clay to order a Double T, Johnny refers to it just as a "Double." *The default radio stations for the Double T are: **The Beat 102.7 in The Lost and Damned **Vladivostok FM in The Ballad of Gay Tony **Soulwax FM or FlyLo FM in Grand Theft Auto V *Like many other vehicles in the GTA Universe, the name "Double T" has got indecent value; If you read Double T like TT, it sounds like the word "tittie," a slang name for a woman's breasts. It may also be a play on "titi" which is Filipino for penis. "Dinka Double T" would also sound like "think of tittie." *Double T''' could also be a play on Double '''R, which is notoriously known as the Honda RR series whether it is a 600RR or 1000RR. Double R also stands for Race Replica. *TT is the common abbreviation for Tourist Trophy, a reference to the famous Isle of Man Tourist Trophy race, one of the most famous motorcycle races in the world. *The Double T has no speedometer. See also *The Double T Custom is a modified version of the standard Double T. *The Akuma is a streetfighter version of the Double T. Navigation }} de:Double T es:Double T pl:Double T Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Sport bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:Gang vehicles